Marooned: a Story of Survival!
by padfoot-lives16
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Sirius,Lupin,Snape,and Dumbledore are stranded on a island.This is their story!Chapter 2 now up!
1. Troubles at Camp

**Marooned: a Story of Survival!**

**A/N: This story came to me after watching the movie Castaway, which in my opinion is a very good movie.**

**This story is in Harry's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Some ideas were inspired by the movie Castaway. The Holy**

**Jar of Nacho Cheese belongs to me.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Day 1: **Things could not be worse! I am stranded on a deserted island with Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, and

Dumbledore! It all started this morning when the Sirius got us a portkey that was supposed to take us to Taco Bell, well

It turns out the portkey was** FAULTY**!!! How can a portkey be faulty? Anyway the portkey took us here on this stupid island!

Anyway here are a few things that have happened since we got here:

We found a basketball that had washed up on shore.

Dumbledore has been holdin' out on us! He said we had no food, so Ron tied to go catch a fish and ended

Up getting stung by an eel! And it turns out Dumbledore had a pocket of lemon drops all along!!!

Oh yeah, Snape and Sirius tried to kill each other.

Oh yeah and guess what? We can't use magic!!! Are wands wont work!!!

Well that's all for today.

**Day 2:** Today was really hard work! First we had to build a shelter, and Snape and Sirius were fighting over who could

Build a better shelter (no suprises there) then Lupin taught us how to catch fish. Then Snape tried to make fire so we could

Cook the fish. He nearly set his head on fire, it was **really **funny! yawns Well I'm off to bed.

**Day 3: **Okay I'm really freaked! Today we all went looking for water and guess what we found? A cave! We went inside we traveled

For about 15 min and then we found a stone staircase. We walked up and we found a large rock, on top was a jar filled with cheese. There was a piece a piece of parchment too. It said:

_Hello reader,_

_My name is Ignatius Bladderschpeil, and this is the Holy Jar of Nacho Cheese!_

_Welcome to my island. This island is inhabited by cannibals, wild boars, snacks,_

_Bugs, piranha, and man-eating koalas. The Holy Jar of Nacho Cheese will protect _

_You from all of these dangers and may help you. But be warned if you insult the Holy _

_Jar of Nacho Cheese or use it to make yummy nachos you will have bad luck until you_

_Beg and grovel for forgiveness!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Ignatius Bladderschpeil_

_P.S. - Long live the lemon drop._

After Lupin read this Dumbledore said "Amen, and praise the lord! Someone finally understands the importance of the lemon drop.

Snape said that there was no way in heck that he would believe that a jar of nacho cheese would save their lives'. On the way out I saw that a bird pooped on his head. I also noticed he didn't say anything. Karma is good!


	2. Troubles at Camp

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Some ideas were inspired by the movie Castaway. The Holy**

**Jar of Nacho Cheese belongs to me.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 4: **Well we have only been on this island a few days and SOME of us are already going nuts. Let me explain:

Remember the basketball? Well Sirius drew a face on it and is constantly muttering things to it. He starting

To remind me of Krecher!

Yesterday Dumbledore climbed a palm tree and declares he is king of the Lemon drops, and he refuses to

come down until we surrender and swear to 'live by the way of the lemon drop'.

Snape is being super cautious and I think its because within the last 24 hours he has been chased by man eating

Koalas, eaten alive by mosquito's, and been avalanched by 500 coconuts. Needless to say we wont go hungry

Any time soon.

Also I fear for Lupin. Lately he has been showing signs of his transformation. I pray every night that he doesn't turn into a

werewolf, and that if he does, that he eats Snape first!

**Day 5:** What I feared as become a reality. Last night we were awoken by the howls of a wolf and screams. When we arose we found

Lupin chasing Snape around a tree. Snape was shouting "Curse you Holy Jar of Nacho Cheese! Curse You!" It frightened

Dumbledore so much he even let us in his tree!! We now sit all cramped together in the small tree. Lupin ran into the forest

But I'm sure he will come back tomorrow night.

**Day 6: **AHHH! I can't trust even my closest friends on this island! Hermione

and Ron said they were going to go get water, they had been gone for a while

and I went to go look for them!! And guess what I found: Them making out

under a palm tree!!! It made my eyes burn, so I went to go wash my eyes!

That only made it worse because it was _salt water_!!! Now I have to go into a

corner and block the image out of my head!


End file.
